Once a Spy, Always a Spy
by trubholls25
Summary: Cammie hasn't seen or heard from Zachary Goode since senior year. When he returns four years later, she lifts her hopes that maybe they can be together, for once. But can she deal with being the CIA's top agent AND having romantic troubles?Finally Updated
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first GG fic, so I hope it's okay. Please R&R!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't seen Zachary Goode in years, but right then I wished I would've never met him in the first place. As he kissed Larissa Greiner [the third-best lab tech in the C.I.A.; second only to Liz and Jonas] it felt like my heart was being torn apart. I mean, sure I hadn't seen him since senior year, and we had only gone on three dates, but I spent a lot of time with him. And fallen for him. Hard. Not that I was ever going to tell him, much less admit it to anyone. So, instead of going and killing Larissa, I bit my emotion back and ran to my car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

I opened my bleary eyes and looked around. Wait, this wasn't my apartment… Gasping, I looked down. Thank God, I was fully clothed. And sitting on a tan couch. A very familiar tan couch…

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." My best friend, neighbor, and fellow agent spoke with a thicker-than-usual British accent.

I groaned-my head was pounding. "Ah, I see you've been spending more time with Grant."

"And whatever makes you say that?"

"Because your accent is simply awful today. How the hell did I end up here last night, anyway? The last thing I remember was running to my car after I saw…"

Bex put on her usual concerned face and said, "Never mind about Grant. What happened? What did you see? Because at, like, midnight, you came banging on our door. The only reason I remember is because Grant and I were in the middle of… well, never mind. But you were sobbing so hard all I could do was slap a napotine patch on you to get you to sleep."

"Why did I need sleep? It's my once-a-month day off today."

Confusedly, Bex replied, "Oh, you didn't hear? Chief is calling everyone in today because Zach finally got back for that two year mission- I think he busted that huge Russian crime ring or something. Do you think you can handle seeing him again? It would be kind of perfect- the two top CIA agents ever, together. But anyway, stop trying to change the subject and tell me what the heck happened to you last night."

"Aww, I thought my conversation-change trick had finally worked on you!" Bex snorted. "And Zach and I will never, I repeat NEVER, work out!"

"Give me one good reason why."

"Last night I saw him making out with Larissa Greiner at headquarters."

"Oh, God Cam! I'm sorry I said anything because I know you're still totally in love with him. I mean, you've been hacking the system every week to find out if he's safe. But I will totally kick that little slut's ass. That goes for both of them."

Trying to hide my feelings, I replied, "Bex, it's okay. High school was a long time ago. I'm just going to go to my apartment and get showered and dressed for work, kay? Then we can get today over with and go drinking tonight."

"Alright… Oh, and Grant's over there right now trying to fix you're sink. Would you mind telling him we leave in thirty minutes?"

"Sure thing."

Grinning devilishly, Bex returned, "Oh, and Cam? Why don't you wear that adorable little black dress Macey bought you? It's perfect, and you might as well flaunt what you've got."

Groaning, I said, "I'll think about it," and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading- I hoped you enjoyed it! Press the review button- You know you want to! Constructive criticism appreciated!

*trubholls25*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Here's the second chapter… I hope it's mostly in character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I paused before the door to apartment 125, and broke down crying. I know… so unlike me. And twice in twenty-four hours, too. I just… It wasn't a good feeling knowing the guy you fell in love with and have been pining after for four years [oopsey daisy: I didn't mean to say that] is back, but with another girl. He probably wasn't ever in love with me, at least not like I was with him. But inside, ever since he had left, I had harbored a small, tiny hope that we might get a chance together, even though we were spies.

_Cammie!_ I thought to myself, _this is ridiculous . Now that we're the top two spies in the CIA, the chief would never allow anything to happen to us. It could compromise a mission, or even the whole organization. I mean, Mom had to transfer departments before she could even go on a date with Dad. I wonder if Zach would ever do that for me- it would be so romantic… Okay, I have __**got **__to stop fantasizing about Zach! He'll never be in love with me, and I have to deal with that. We could never be together. So just go get dressed, have Bex do something with my hair/makeup, and make him as jealous as hell that he can't have me._

I hid a smile before I opened my apartment door. Grant, looking very tired and sweaty, crouched beneath my kitchen sink to fix it [probably so I would stop using his]. "Hey, Grant, are you coming in today?"

"Yeah, I have to. I can't believe it-my mission to Russia begins tomorrow. I thought I could spend time with Bex today!"

"Aw, the little boy doesn't get to spend time with his girlfwend?"

"I know, right!" he said, missing my heavy sarcasm, "And Cam, are you, ya know, going to be okay?"

"Shut up, Grant, I'm fine. I swear, you're turning into Bex."

"Seriously, Cam. You fell hard for him…"

"Well I'm over that now."

"_Sure_."

"I am. Now, please get the hell out of my apartment so I can shower. Oh, and Bex said to tell you we leave in twenty-four minutes and fifteen seconds."

"You always do have to be exact, huh?" Grant replied with a grin. After seeing the death glare on my face, he hurriedly replied, "Thanks!" and scrambled out of the door.

Waiting till he was gone, I let out a triumphant, "Ha!"

_Okay_, I thought to myself,_ shower. Right. _As the hot, steamy water washed over my body, I tried not to think of the coming day- or how I used the lavender conditioner that Zach always liked.

Stepping out of the cramped bathroom in a comfy robe [I stole it from the Ritz in a mission that involved a dead man and some rubber tires], I proceeded to my stuffed-to-the-brim closet, a la Macey. _Hmm… now, where is that damn dress? The last time I wore it, was it Macey and Preston's party? No, wait, it was that bar thing. Yeah, don't want to remember that. At all. Aha! Found it._

After pulling the dress on, I headed back to Bex's place, reluctantly agreeing to let her do my hair and makeup. Luckily it turned out okay. [You never know with Bex.] She pulled my hair back into a messy bun, allowing curled tendrils to hang around my face. And my makeup, well I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that it looked good. Better than good, if I do say so myself.

With two minutes, five seconds to spare, Bex pronounced me ready and we headed out the door. When we climbed into the car, I was nervous. And spies aren't supposed to get nervous. But I was seeing my ex, whom I was still in love with, that was most likely seeing that airhead Larissa. And that's a situation they don't teach about in the books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Tell me about it and press that review button…

Sneak preview for coming chapters: Zach does something that leaves Cammie frozen in disbelief

Thanks for reading!

*trubholls25*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slowness to update! I hope you enjoy chapter 3. R&R!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." The first words I heard when I stepped out of the secret-CIA-entrance-slash-water-fountain [don't even ask] made me go weak at the knees. Luckily, I remembered my composure just in time and managed a, "Hi Zach. Nice to have you back after so long."

While he smirked at me [God, had I missed that], a new voice cooed from behind, "Oh, Zachypoo, where have you gotten to? Not talking to trailer trash, again, I hope."

Zach took it as a misled joke, but I wasn't so sure. At any rate, he felt the need to speak up. "No, Larissa, I'm just talking to Cammie, my old friend, remember? Larissa, Cammie. Cammie, Larissa."

Larissa can only be described as a blonde bimbo. The only reason she was in the number three lab position was a slight talent with computers and a very influential uncle. She would probably be a lot smarter if she didn't spend her spare time channeling her inner Paris Hilton. Still, she would never be able to hold her own on any kind of mission- even in normal conversation she made elementary mistakes. Larissa Greiner was most certainly not Zach's type [at all!]- assuming his type was people like, well, me. Even if Zach enjoyed airheads, I would have never imagined in my wildest dreams that he would go for Larissa. She was a backstabbing, elitist snob that was almost utterly worthless, especially in the CIA.

_Stop trying to make Larissa look bad! You have to at least give her a try. For Zach's sake. _"Hi. I'm Cammie, you know, friends with Liz? Liz Sutton, the one you work with?"

Coolly, she replied, "Oh, that one- the insufferable know-it-all, married to the geeky lab head? Yes, I work with her. And you're the one everyone talks about, right? The Seducer, or something?"

Of course. I should have seen it coming. That low, conniving little twit… "No, it's the Chameleon, actually. But I guess I am the one everyone's talking about. I recently made it to number one agent."

"Of course it is. So I guess you are the agent that took my boyfriend's position, then?"

_Oh, no. She used the word boyfriend, so she probably already slept with him! Great. Oops, did I really just think that? _"I don't think so, because the previous number-one just retired. Agent Hendricks, actually. I was in the number three slot before."

"Sure. You are probably just saying that, you little job-stealer!"

Zach, looking slightly panicked at us fighting, broke in, "No, no, Larissa- I didn't get number one because I was on that one four-year mission. Cammie's beaten down about half of the world's criminal organizations. It was only fair- she deserved the position."

Blushing, I told him, "You don't have to say that! You probably did awesomely, as well." _Oh. My. God. Did I just use the word awesomely to describe Zach's performance? I just downgraded myself to pitiful, pining ex on the relationship scale [Macey's invention, of course]! No!_

"No, Cam, it's true! You really are the best agent, with all your mission successes. You were the best woman for the job and still are."

After feeling flattered by his comments, I had almost forgotten that Larissa was with us, listening in on [and trying to partake in] our conversation. Probably disgruntled at her boyfriend's lower status, she commented, "Well, Zachy, I still think you deserve it. Uncle will make sure she is demoted soon, anyway."

"No, Larissa, please don't! It's not-"

Unfazed, she replied, "Come, Zachywacky. We have to go get you checked in."

"But-"

"Come on! NOW, or I'll scream."

Giving in, Zach said to me, "Sorry, Cam. But can we have lunch today, to catch up? Meet me in the café, at one. I'll take us somewhere nice." After seeing my wary look at Larissa, he added softly, with a smirk, "Without her."

I softly smiled, nodding my head to show my agreement. Halfway down the hallway, he called, "Bye, Gallagher Girl!"

"Bye, Blackthorne Boy." I murmured, not even sure if he could hear. I gazed at his retreating figure- the smile [well, smirk] that made me melt, the hot, toned body that made me crazy, the strong arms that used to lift me away. I sighed. Would I ever be with him again? He was so in love with Larissa, or so it seemed.

The rest of the morning, I was silent. How could he want her- especially over me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading- I really hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be working hard on the next chapter, and hopefully updating this and my Grey's fic, The Morning After, within a few days. Sorry the preview really only came true at the end! Now, press that review button- more reviews encourage quicker updates!! Thanks, everyone, so much!

*trubholls25*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, people! I know I should update, so I'm posting this even though it isn't very long. It's not my best, but this is kind of an awkward chapter. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During my silent morning, I was finally able to think [and file four mission reports that I had forgotten-um, misplaced- and start the research for my new line of bugs]. I tried to reason with my pathetic self, but ended up looking at the situation more hopeless than before. Sure, Zach didn't seem that happy with her, I mean, he readily agreed to lunch without her and stuck up for me during her repeated disses, but he still tried to calm her down caringly, instead of blowing up at her like I wanted. For heavens sakes, he had to like her a little to stick through all that whining and general bitchiness, after all!

_Oh, God! This is ridiculous!!! I. Can't. Have. Zach. Get over it, Cameron! Just keep on going, without him. _Breathing slowly, in and out, in and out, I continued with my work. Actually, I made some pretty good progress. Three more of my four [okay, five] outstanding mission reports got filed, which was pretty amazing, for any agent. However, I had no clue what any of the reports said or how well they were written. I was pretty out of it by that point.

As my impending lunch drew nearer, my brain grew more and more hazed. By twelve thirty, I could barely remember my pass code to the agent's lunchroom. In fact, it was twelve forty-five by the time I could remember all twenty digits [most unlike me]. Since, it takes twenty minutes to get to the café [it's used by all CIA employees, not just agents], I had to run to make it on time.

With my hair flowing behind me [so much for Bex's awesome up do], I sprinted out of the elevator from the sub floors, and hurried down the crowded hallway. I probably gave a lot of people bruises, but, hey, I did yell out "Coming through!" like every five seconds. Within twenty feet of the café, I was relieved. I could almost touch it, and I wasn't late. Of course, then I stopped paying attention. I breezed towards the door, and –smack! - bumped into a random stranger. I held my head, but luckily I wasn't hurt. Sadly, the same didn't go for the person I hit.

Of course. Fate had to have it that that 'stranger' was Zach Goode. And Zach Goode was lying facedown on the floor, with blood streaming from his nose. Great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Push the review button and tell me! Still, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!

*trubholls25*


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I'm very sorry for the lack of updates, but I just got back from a week and a half vacation. So, to celebrate, here's the long-awaited update! Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood splattered across his face, Zach groaned, trying to sit up. I rushed to help him, seeing as this whole thing was my fault. "Zach, I'm so, so, so sorry. It's totally my fault, and we're supposed to have lunch, and you haven't been here and-"

"Gallagher Girl, for God's sakes, stop trying to apologize. I swear, it's worse than the pain from my nose. Besides," he smirked, leaning into me, "I thought you didn't like me anymore. You know, for leaving for four years and all."

I hissed at him, "Of course I'm still mad at you! Do you somehow think that you can show up after your super long-and-fancy four-year mission and expect to pick up where we left off?! **And** you're dating Larissa Greiner. When I'd thought you couldn't sink any lower- you go and freaking make out with blonde bimbo heiress all over headquarters!"

"Cam," he whispered, "Keep it down! We're in the middle of the hallway. And, for your information, I'm not going out-"

"Oh, no you don't!" I screamed hysterically, "You do not get off that easily by telling me _you're not dating her_. If you're not going out, why was your mouth all freaking over her yesterday! And **why**," I snapped coldly, "Did you not even bother talking to me once in the last four years? I thought you were left for dead somewhere in Siberia, or wherever the heck it was. No, that's right, the playboy Zach Goode forgot to call his girlfriend, the person who's in love with him, because he was away on some foreign mission that probably involved smoking hot Russians that would make him forget all about Cameron Morgan!"

By now, I was pretty much sobbing all over him by the café entrance. [I've realized that because of **him**, my tear ducts are pretty much controlled by hormones, not me. The pains of being under thirty.] Everyone was staring at us, eyes bulging out. Of course, this drama was probably the most exciting thing to hit the CIA in months, except for that nuclear thing. As I cried like, well, a girl, Zach's eyes softened instantly, and he picked me up and held me close. [I still can't get rid of the bloodstains that got on me that day.] I leaned into him, breathing in that Zach smell I had tried to forget. Zach's hand rubbed softly on my back, and effort that was [damn it!] succeeding in calming me. "Shh…Shh…" His spoke softly into my hair, something I had dreaded would never happen again. I couldn't help but get my hopes up. Maybe, just, maybe…

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, let's get out of here. If, you're up to it, that is."

Tears still streaming down my face, I was only able to nod. But I thought to myself, _I need to be stronger. Tougher. I need to not have everything revolve around Zach. Gallagher Girl, you can take care of yourself. But…I don't want to give up loving Zach._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I'd planned, but hey, sometimes the characters write themselves. What did you think of it?? Review and tell me! This weekend I'll be busy writing more chapters, so I'll probably update soon. Thanks for reading!

*trubholls25*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's a super update for your reading pleasure. [I've been writing a lot since kiwiosity's Just So You Know has had no updates since yesterday- I need distractions to keep from wanting to know what's happened.] So, enjoy, and please R&R!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the hell off me, Zach! I can take care of myself."

He snaked an arm around my waist, pulling on the doorknob of the door we approached. "Judging by back there, maybe you can't."

I pushed him off just as a keypad popped out of the door. Zach punched in his PIN, and the door swung open. "What the heck is this? And I can take care of myself- watch me leave without you!"

Zach tugged hard on my arm, sending my flying into what appeared to be a very well secured broom closet. "Fine, you can take care of yourself, but when I'm around, just leave it to me. Everything seems to work better that way, anyway. Welcome, to break room IK547. It's classified at level ten-security clearance, but you can only find out about it if you know where to look. It's completely private and secured, so it's a favorite with agents. I thought we could talk."

With that, he pulled the door shut, and an audible click resounded through the room [which I judged to be about five times the size of a telephone booth]. He flicked the light switch, illuminating the two squishy armchairs that occupied the space. I stared at my reflection in the hanging mirror- my eyes were an angry red and makeup was streaked across my face. Wow. Bex was gonna be pissed. "What if- what if I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Cam, seriously, what is your deal? I mean, I know you're a girl and all, but you keep changing your mind and mood towards me so often that my head is going to explode after not much more of this. I thought you cared about me, and I know I care about you, so what's the problem?"

"I swear Zach, you can be so insufferably stupid sometimes! I still haven't gotten over that thing- well, your thing, anyway- with Larissa! I shouldn't, either, not until you tell me why you've been all over her the past couple of days!"

He sighed, and looked up at me. "I know you're still mad, and I understand it, I guess. But I'm not throwing myself at Larissa- she's throwing herself at me. She can't get anyone to go out with her-no surprise there- so she conned me into pretending for a few days with her because she helped me on my last mission. And Cam, I swear on my life that the only reason I didn't contact you was because I wasn't allowed. They gave me three hours notice, and I was in California, so I couldn't talk to you face to face."

"You should've called, then! Three hours is plenty of time to call me and say 'I'm going on a long mission, sorry'! And why did you agree with Larissa?! That hurt me- I can't pretend it didn't! And all of this- me missing you, me losing my edge- it's entirely your fault!"

Zach pushed my hair out of my eyes, cupped my chin, and stared directly into my eyes. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I do solemnly swear to you that I would've called if I had the chance. The only reason I can give you-and it's not a very good one-is that it was a sensitive case at the time, and absolutely no one could know where we were going. I didn't even know at the time- I wasn't all that sure it wasn't one of those fluke missions that you can finish in a couple of days! I assure you, I had no idea-at all."

I couldn't help but sniff a little. Was it really all true? Could it he coming together? "Oh-no one told me about it. And it wasn't in the files I opened, either."

He smirked. "You've been hacking the system to check on me?"

Grudgingly, I admitted it. "Well, yes- but Liz offered to help! It was a learning experience! Just not one condoned by the federal government."

Zach chuckled the chuckle I had been longing to hear. "Glad to see I'm being watched over by you, Gallagher Girl. Well, I feel I should explain about Larissa. I know you really dislike her."

"Me! _Never!_ I must say that I'm surprised at you, Zachary Goode. But I am interested in that explanation."

"Well, it's actually pretty simple. For my goal to be reached, I had to bust IHOP, you know, the International House of Pervs [It's a Russian crime ring- the acronym doesn't translate well]. Somehow I ended up in a life/death situation, and my comms were turned off. I was pretty much being strangled, and couldn't turn them on. So, meanwhile, back at the lab at the ambassador's house, where we were staying, Larissa was checking the system. Doing a pretty inadequate job, but still. While she was typing commands into the computer, her hand must have hit the 'reset' switch for my comms unit, and they turned on. Just in time, I realized it, and was able to call for backup. I made the mistake of telling everyone about the miraculous comms thing, and she took credit. Later, she cornered me and said that I had to start dating her because I owed her for saving my life. Otherwise, she threatened to have her uncle get me fired. And I couldn't risk that, Cam. I love this job more than anything. Well, almost anything…" he whispered suggestively. "So, after I saw you in the lobby this morning and witnessed how Larissa treated you, I broke up with her."

"Couldn't she tell her uncle anyway?"

"I told her that she had never set a limit on how long we had to date, so it was okay for me to break up with her. And it's a good thing she's too dumb to do that, because otherwise I might have ended up having to marry her or something worse! But, if it got to that point, I'd probably just go with losing my job. Nothing's worse than having to marry Larissa 'Diamonds-come-from-space' Greiner. Except maybe that time in a Beijing toy store when I was watching, okay, spying on, a crime lord's daughter, and I got pushed into the ball pit by a bunch of screaming three year olds. Needless to say, the only word to describe it is gross."

I giggled despite of myself. "Well… I guess your explanation checks out."

Zach leaned in towards me and whispered into my hair. "Good."

I shivered, and Zach took this as an opportunity to speak again. "So, do you want to go out tonight? I know this place-"

I jumped up in shock, and practically started screaming. "WHAT??!! Do NOT tell me that's what I think you said!"

His handsome face wrinkled in confusion, his sad eyes boring into mine. "But, Cam, we had a great thing before, and now that everything is straightened out, I thought maybe-"

My mind was made up- I had to do this. However, my heart ached and screamed that this isn't what I wanted. But I, I just had to. "Zach, I'm really sorry- I wanted to end up together, with you. But while you were gone, and now that you're back, I think that I've lost control. I used to be a good spy, back when I was fairly innocent and undamaged. But all this with you, I just can't be strong, or tough, or even keep hold on my emotions like a spy has to be able to do! Don't you see, Zach! I can never end up with you, because you'll ruin my work, and then I'll end up dead! I need to keep a distance from you, to be safe and have a chance at a well, not normal, but a good life, by CIA standards at least!" My voice dropped to a level where I could barely hear it. "I am so very truly sorry Zach. I'm in love with you, but I can't have you and keep the job I love. So, we'll" -Here I could only just choke back a sob- "Just have to live without each other, I suppose. After all, it's what we've been doing for the past few years."

I rose sadly, slowly out of my seat and trudged to the door. I was about to open it when Zach called out to me, "But Cam! NO! You, you can't do this. We both love each other- and we've gotten over worse- so we can make this work! Please!"

I turned to him, speaking almost inaudibly. "I don't think I can get through it, Zach. I've been trying, ever since you got back, to make it work, and I can't. So, I have to say goodbye."

Leaving him sitting with a shocked, disbelieving look on his face, I climbed out the door and on towards my new existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice long chapter, right? It's actually a record for me. So, since I gave you readers a super-sized chapter, I'm thinking that I'll update when I have AT LEAST forty-five reviews, okay? You can do it, awesome readers! Besides, we all know how you guys love to review, right? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and thanks for reading it!

*trubholls25*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, readers! Announcing… Chapter 7! R&R, please!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One Week Later

"Cameron, are you sure you want this assignment?"

"Very sure, sir."

"Because I know you are going through some personal problems right now, and-"

"Sir, I'm ready. I can handle it."

"Very well, then. Your jet leaves Wednesday morning. And Miss Morgan-"

"Yes?"

"Kindly try not to kill yourself. Zachary Goode would react by sending me to join you."

"I'll try my best."

"I know you will, Cameron. Take care of yourself. You may go."

***

Two Minutes After the Conversation Above

"Gallagher Girl, wait up! Wait!"

I turned to coldly stare at the cause of so many of my problems. "What do you want? I thought I made myself perfectly clear last week. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important mission that I leave for tomorrow, so may I get by you?"

Zach looked at me, eyes twinkling, not with laughter- but with- _sympathy_? I must have been mistaken. "Not so fast. I heard you in chief's office. What exactly is this so-called mission about, anyway?"

"Great, now we can add eavesdropping to your list of deadly sins. Will you please let me by?"

He smiled icily at me. "Not until you answer a few questions. Are you or are you not leaving on a blackout mission tomorrow? Because, I really couldn't let you do that to yourself and-"

"Not that it is any of your business, but it happens to be a code black mission. Now, can you **please** let me by?"

"No. No. Cam, think about what you're doing-"

"I know damn well what I'm doing, thank you very much."

"But, what, like three people have come back from those alive. You can't do that to me- or anyone else in this whole building! We care!"

"I've survived one already."

"What! When?"

"Right after I'd started to think you were dead. It was at, oh, about the three-year mark. I was going crazy, thinking that I knew you were dead, and the only thing I could think of was that I wanted, needed, even, to join you. So I signed up to diffuse an unstable bomb, but much to my chagrin I came out alive, albeit with a hefty load of scratches. Pity, for I had kind of been hoping they would ship me back in a match box and bury me next to you."

A look of pain crossed his face. "I'm sorry Cam- I really had no idea."

"Of course you had no idea, Zach. I mean, at the time you were probably in a tent in Siberia. All I'm saying is that you have no right to tell me what missions I can or can't go on. Now get out of my way!"

As I shoved past him, he called out to me one last time. "Cammie! I know. But are you doing this one for the same reasons as the last? Do really want to die?"

I continued to stomp past him, not answering. For even I, Cameron Morgan, the Chameleon, world-class genius, didn't have the answer this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a sudden brainstorm and wrote this. That's partly why it's so short. The other part is because I owed a chapter to you, reader, for reaching above and beyond 45 reviews! Thanks! [Note: Why am I having these events happen? To live up to the 'adventure' in the story genre, of course!] Do you readers think we can reach between 60 and 70 reviews this time? Please try! Anyway, everyone loves to review, right? So push that review button! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

*trubholls25*


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, people! So, so sorry for the lack of updates for a while! I'm working on my one shot for the Black Sheep challenge. : D To make it up to you, here's a sort-of-long chapter in Zach's POV! Enjoy, and R&R!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach's POV [A/N: I believe that this is going to be the only chapter told by Zach- sorry!]

No. No. This cannot be happening. This isn't happening, right? Cammie can't go on a code black mission. She'll die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. That's…well, that's how my parents died. And I will never let that happen to Cammie, no matter how much she is determined to be rid of me. I have to do something. No, I absolutely will do something about it that works. She'll come out alive, and I'll be the one that saves her.

Wait- where is she even going? Great. I'm a spy, and I don't even know where my girlf-er, Cammie's, plane is going. How stupid can you get, honestly? Did she say anything? No. Well, it looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

***

"Hey, Jonas, it's me."

"What do you need _now_?"

"Hey! I'm very offended-I'm one of your best friends! What if I needed to talk to you? Or be saved from an impending train crash?"

"But you don't."

"What makes you think-"

"Come on, Zach, I know you. And if you needed to _talk _you would call Grant, well, unless he was wasted of course."

"Valid point. But seriously, Jo, I need your help. It's Cammie."

"Fine. And don't call me Jo!"

"Meet me at headquarters in five minutes, Jo."

"ARGH! I swear, Zach, one of these days I'm gonna ki-"

_Click._

***

Three minutes later, I was speeding along the highway in my [collectible, limited edition] 9/11 Porsche. I pulled into the parking garage seconds before Jo, oops, Jonas, and used the time to jump smoothly out of my vehicle and wait by the elevators. The key to the whole thing was looking like I'd been there for a while, not just twenty-six seconds. As Jo pulled up in the parking space next to mine, I shouted at him, "Hey, Jo! What took you so long?"

He practically lunged at me for my teasing- Jo was definitely not a morning person. "Dude, like what the hell? It's three. In the morning! What the heck were you thinking?"

"I really need your help."

"For what? Your girlfriend going on an oh-so-dangerous mission?"

I couldn't help it- I spoke a bit loud. "She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say, lover boy. But, seriously, Cammie knows what she's doing. If she thinks she can handle it, let her go."

"Don't you get it, Jonas? I **can't** let her go. I, I care too much. If she died…"

"Ahh! Now I see!"

"Finally!"

"You're in love with her!"

"What!"

"It's very true. I can tell by looking at you. It's like how Grant is with Bex. Well, kind of, anyway."

"Are you going to help me hack the computers or not?"

"Fine. But only if you tell Cammie when you save her."

"Tell her what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. Let's go."

It wasn't the best compromise in the world, but it would have to do. I need to stop Cammie from ruining the rest if her life.

***

Two Hours Later

"Jonas, what the heck is taking you so long?"

He turned away from his high-tech station for a moment in order to glare at me. "Zach, do you have any idea how hard it is to hack the system from inside? To get into the director's clearance level, to find out where Cammie's going, and on what plane?"

"Well, no, but, I mean, how hard can it really be?"

"Zach!"

"Fine, Jo, you're doing the best job in the whole world performing the hardest job ever."

"Better."

He swiveled around in his chair again; there wasn't any more I could do in this. However, I suppose I could delay a few minutes in rescuing Cam. After all, I'm a guy, and she's a spy, so we can wait. But only a bit. "Done yet?"

"ZACH!"

Oops.

***

A Very Long Time Later, Made Even Later by Jonas Trying to Kill Me

"Got it."

"Yes! Jo, you're the best dude ever, I swear I'll get you whatever you want."

"Zach, it's fine. But I may call in a favor now and again."

"Fine-just get on with it!"

"She's on flight 532, to Beijing, at four this afternoon. But are you sure you want to go? She'll probably be really pissed at you."

"Jo, I don't care. I have to make sure she comes out alive."

"Alright. But I did warn you."

"Just. Get. Me. The. Ticket!"

***

Beijing Hotel Room, the Next Day

"Jonas!"

"What did I do now?!"

"She's NOT here!"

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? I'm changing my mind, there might be another chapter in Zach's POV. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! *Hint, hint* : D Thanks for reading!

*trubholls25*


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! All the stuff with school starting has made my life kind of crazy. Without further ado, here's Chapter 9! Please R&R, it won't take long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An Hour Later_

"Jonas?"

"Zach, you're on comms, you don't have to yell."

"Don't you dare tell me that! You're the one that got me stuck in Beijing- and Cammie probably isn't even here! Did you even run that possibility through your little small brainy head before sending halfway across the world on a twelve-hour plane flight? Huh?"

"Well, no, not technically, I mean it was all so fast-"

"All so fast! I'm in freaking Beijing and that's all you have to say for yourself!"

"I did apologize, and besides, not even someone with the best computer training could have foreseen that Beijing was a decoy!"

"Whadda ya mean, it was a decoy?"

"Zach, I think people in the CIA planted it to throw off hackers, erm, probably, that is, well, mainly you. The director knows about you and Cammie, and he probably guessed you would come after her."

"Why would he not want me to come after her? She's the best agent, and she's practically like a daughter to him."

"Well, he might've thought that you would, um, distract her."

"What in the world do you mean by that?"

"Well, she is on a blackout mission. And from what I can tell from the computer readings, it's pretty important. And if you came along to get her, she might not want to complete the mission. If you two got back together, she might want to come home safely with you."

"And that's a bad thing to the chief? He's the one that was reluctant to let her go!"

"Reluctant, yes. But what if he needed her to do it anyway?"

"I would go in for her! I'm the one that should die, not her. I'm the one that screwed up and didn't talk to her for four years!"

"Zach! Cammie wouldn't want you to do that."

"I don't care. I'm finding her and getting her out. Is she in Beijing or not? Because if not, I'm getting on the next plane out and going to wherever she is."

"She's in Beijing. Just not near you."

"WHAT! She's here-and you didn't tell me! Jo, I'm going to choke you when I get back! And you'll deserve it!"

"Calm down, god, Zach. She's there."

"Where? I need to go, now."

"You're not going to like it."

"JONAS!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But I'm warning you, it's not good."

"Oh god."

***

Fifteen Minutes Later, Underground in the Beijing Sewers

I shook my head, and tried to climb over yet another rat. "Really, Jonas? The sewer? You actually expect me to think Cam's mission is down here!"

Jonas's voice responded indignantly over the comms unit. "You see, this is exactly why I didn't say where it was! I know it's hard to believe, but can you actually fathom that someone planted a bomb down here? Anyways, you're getting close. Cammie should be there, according to the schedule in the system, but you never know…"

"Yeah, the director could try to pull one over on us again. Fine, I guess there could be a bomb, since you can practically put them anywhere, but why down here? And why would this be so highly classified? We've all been doing bomb diffusions since junior year. They're textbook!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but… some people-powerful people, want and need that bomb to go off. So they sent protection. It takes an expert to get through that. Someone like the Chameleon. But Zach- it is so important that if Cammie hadn't volunteered, Chief would have had to draw a name, from a selection of the five top agents. Someone would have had to have gone anyway. So, because of that, Cam's already a hero, even though her mission isn't over."

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind simultaneously. What was going on here? As a result, I couldn't exactly think straight. In fact, I could barely tell which way was up. Sewers do tend to be slightly symmetrical. "What does this mean?"

"Well…you've got to either help Cam diffuse the bomb or get her out and diffuse the bomb yourself. Oh, and their may be rather large thugs coming to attack you. So you might want to watch out."

"Might? Oh, yeah, of course large angry men attack me all the time. Should be easy to deal with myself."

"Zach, this is dangerous- stop being sarcastic! Anyway, were coming up on five hundred yards of the bomb. You should stop talking so they don't hear you and pick up on the comm signal. Good luck."

"Right," I muttered, mostly to myself, since Jonas was plainly not listening anymore. Disgustedly I threw a random piece of jagged metal out of my way. God, was this place dirty.

I spent about ten minutes climbing carefully through the underground. As I kicked yet another dirty brown rat out of my way, Jonas's voice spoke softly in my ear. "You'll be there in fifty yards. A minute or two, depending on the trash in your way. Don't respond-they're near."

Great. I had gone from sitting in the high-tech CIA headquarters to climbing around in the Beijing sewers. But, it was for Cammie. Although, after the hotel fiasco Jonas probably wasn't the most trustworthy source of ready information. He had gotten me here, though. That was something.

I rounded a corner, aware that the bomb was supposed to be positioned somewhere in the near vicinity. And then I saw it. No larger than two soccer balls put together, some colorful wires spilled out of the titanium casing. A girl with brown hair tucked behind her ears was kneeling next to it, holding a toolbox with a pair wire cutters poking out. Cammie. Behind her, a man clothed in black was holding a gun to her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! : D It wasn't my best, but hopefully it's okay. Only one more chapter! Please press that review button- it is staring at you, and you know you want to! Come on, it's not that hard. It'll take maybe twenty seconds of your valuable time. Thanks!

*trubholls25*


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry for not updating forever. My schoolwork has been a pain, and I had no time. Here's the last chapter! Review!

* * *

Zach's POV

"No! NO! Get away from her! CAMM-"

Boom

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I started at the unchanging monitor, hoping, praying, for a miracle. Two men in spotless lab coats stepped into the room. The news didn't look good.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Soft, almost melodical voices drifted in and out of my head.

"We're afraid, sir, that this is a permanent state. We believe it is time to notify her parents, and consider organ donation."

An angry but familiar voice rushed through my eardrums and jolted my mind. Ugh, it hurt. "No! There has to be something you can do!"

"We're very sorry, but we must move quickly-"

I faintly felt a tugging at my hand, and a new weight on my abdomen. The sobbing, distraught voice called out, "Cammie! No, please, anything but this! Cammie! CAMMIE!"

Zach? Was it he? I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't respond. I tried my mouth, but couldn't get it to move a bit, or even to croak out a word.

Was I trapped? In this, this, this limbo? No! I couldn't…

ZACH!

* * *

Zach's POV

I stared at her dull, lifeless form. Maybe they were right. Cammie wasn't there any more, was she? And she would want to save lives, instead of having us wait and lose hope. Right?

"Sir, we need a decision. I am truly sorry, but this would help many."

"Don't you understand? This is hard. The hardest thing I've ever had to do. Signing your forms could possibly mean killing the woman I love for no reason, that she might've had a chance if I hadn't consented. I need more time."

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, but there isn't very much time left."

Think. Think. What would Cammie do? What would Cammie do?

"Mrrnjnj."

"Excuse me, Mr. Goode?"

"Alright. But I- I need some time to say goodbye."

"Of course. I'll bring the forms right away."

I pushed Cam's hair out of her face, stroking her head like I used to. After this, I'd never see her again. What would it be like? A world without Cammie? I couldn't even imagine.

Pulling her head towards mine, I slowly brushed my lips against hers. A goodbye kiss. If this were a movie, she'd magically wake up now, like Snow White. Hopefully, I looked up at her face. Nothing.

Tears streaming down my face, I gently whispered to her, "I am so, so sorry Cam. So sorry. I love you, I always will. And I'll forever miss and remember you. Hopefully I'll get to be with you again one day. Goodbye, my love."

Sobbing, I gently kissed her hand and laid it to rest at her side. The familiar, awful, annoying doctor walked back in, along with a man wearing blue scrubs. "Just sign these Mr. Goode. Then we can take her."

Even before I signed, she was halfway across the room, the surgeon eager to get to her organs to save other people. I hated him. Hated all of them. But Cam was already gone.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Several snippets made it through the intense fog that had spread through my brain. "Consider-" "Donation-" "Severe brain death or damage-" "Al-al-alright." "Goodbye-"

It was Zach, certainly. Well, at least some of it. I yearned to hear his voice again, but I could hear no more. Distantly I felt a gentle movement, not of myself, but of the bed I lay on. Why were they taking me away? Was I… dead? No! It couldn't be! ZACH!

Come on, I thought, thinking hard and concentrating harder. Open eyes, open. Open. Do something- anything that says I'm alive! Open. Open. Come on, Cameron Ann, you can do this! Come on. Open. Open.

There. I could do it- or so it appeared to me. A little flutter, nothing more- so small that I got no image from my eyes, but surely Zach would see. Zach would see.

* * *

Zach's POV

As Cammie was wheeled out, I buried my head in my hands. Losing Cam. How could that happen? And worst of all, we'd never get to make things right between us. I hope she goes to heaven knowing that I love her.

The disappearing face got farther and farther away. When they were almost to the No Admittance door, I saw something. A tiny flutter of eyelids. Surely that meant something. "Stop! Stop! Here eyes are moving!"

The doctors turned around and stared at me, incredulous. "Mr. Goode, I know you are grieving, but Miss Morgan is brain dead, there is no way she is moving her eyes."

I grabbed her hand, muttering, "Come on, Cam, do it again, just once more for me!"

Sluggishly, her eyelashes fluttered even more softly than before, but this time the doctors saw it. I knew. "There! There it is again! Now do you believe me?"

One whispered, shocked, "She's alive?"

The other started shouting orders, mostly for medicine, saying, "Let's wake her up, people!"

Cam was wheeled back to her room, but all I could do was stand there, tears falling down my face.

* * *

Cammie's POV

The fog was beginning to clear- I could feel someone shaking my shoulders, saying, "Cam, honey? Can you open your eyes? Wake up, for me!"

I slowly cracked my eyes open. Hey, I could move! I could see! People were huddled around me, most of them doctors, and staring at readouts on some machine I was hooked up to. But not one. Zach was kneeling by the side of my bed, and he had eyes only for me.

"Cam? Oh, thank god. You're awake. I'd thought you were dead! Thank god!"

He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug ad kissed me, saying, "God, I love you, Cam. I was beginning to think I'd never be able to tell you!"

I stared at him, somewhat confused, "I- I love you too, Zach. But you're all right? I'd figured you'd come after me. I was in a coma, right? After the diffusion didn't work?"

He looked at me, eyes shining, "Yes, but you're fine now, and we get our chance! At a happy ending, or whatever."

I grinned. "Yep. But can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure. Anything!"

"Never speak to or speak of Larissa Greiner again. And we can only date each other."

"Of course", he whispered, pulling me in for a kiss.

That's the end! Please review and tell me what you think! *hint, hint* Thanks so much for reading!

*trubholls25*


End file.
